The Incidents
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Grizzlys and Woodchucks have to share a cabin. Mistakes happen, don't they?


**A/N: A bit rusty on my writing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ATTENTION CAMPERS! SINCE THE GIRLS CABINS ARE NOW INFECTED BY TERMITES THEY WILL SLEEP IN THE BOYS CABIN TILL FURTHER NOTICE! NO COMPLAINTS NOW HERES THE LIST WHICH CABIN GOES TO WHICH._

 _WEASELS CABIN SLEEPS WITH CHIPMUNKS!_

 _MOSQUITOS SLEEP WITH CROW!_

 _FOXES SLEEP WITH ELK!_

 _HEDGEHOGS SLEEP WITH GROUNDHOGS!_

 _POSSUMS SLEEP WITH RACOONS!_

 _AND LASTLY, WOODCHUCKS SLEEP WITH GRIZZLYS!_

* * *

Emma rolls all her luggage in the Grizzly Cabins. While everyone else trips on them.

"Where can I put these?" Emma said re-applying her lipgloss.

Ravi, Jorge, Zuri, and Tiffany stuff all of Emma's luggage in the Bathroom and close it quickly.

"Hey what's with all the white and pink luggage in the bath—" Xander stops in his tracks. Standing in the Bathrooms threshold. He stares at all the girls in the room staring at him with only a towel around his waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Xander runs back in the shower.

Zuri drops to the floor covering her eyes. "MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN. I NEED WATER!"

Tiffany quickly rushes outside with a cup. She grabs water from the lake and runs back to the cabin and splashes it on Zuri.

After Xander changes in the shower, he comes out shielding his eyes. "Is everyone decent? Or at least covered by a blanket?" He says scared.

"Yes Xander you can open your eyes" Emma says taking his hand off his face. To her surprise his eyes are shut closed. So she uses her fingers to at least open it a bit.

He finally forces himself to open his eyes and everyone is just off talking or doing something.

"Why are the girls in here?" Xander asked pinching himself to make sure it's not a dream.

"Well, the girls cabin had a Termite infestation and now we have to share cabin." Ravi said.

"I'm fine with it as long as were not sharing with Hazel" Xander said opening a comic book.

"So...how are we gonna sleep with only three beds and seven people?" Zuri asked annoyed

"Guys sleep on the floor. Girls get the beds" Xander said throwing a couple of blankets on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor too! My mom always said it's healthier to sleep on the floor!" Lou says placing her pillows on the wooden floor.

Once night comes, everyone goes to sleep.

Emma kept turning in her sleep. She kept tossing and turning till she fell off the bed and onto Xander.

Which woke him up.

"Emma?" Xander asks poking her.

Then she hugged him like he was a teddy bear.

Xander picked up Emma and put her back on her bed. He tried removing her arms off her neck but her teenage girl grip wouldn't budge.

After a whole hour of trying to get her arms off, she still wouldn't stop.

He started getting more and more tired.

"Maybe...(yawn)...I'll take a nap then fix it again" Xander says tired from trying to release himself.

Xander hopped on the bed with Emma. Her arms were warm.

The sun rose.

Emma woke up finding her arms around Xanders neck.

"AHHHH!" Emma shouted

Luckily the shout was only heard by Xander who woke up immediately.

"What...What happened?" Emma asked taking her arms off Xander.

"Well...last night you fell on me and then you started hugging me. I tried to let you go but you have a really strong grip and I got sleepy and...I DONT KNOW!" Xander said.

"We shall never mention this to ANYONE! NOBODY AT ALL!" Emma said crossing her heart.

* * *

The Grizzly's and Woodchucks were playing in the Rec Center.

"Where's Emma?" Zuri asks

"Emma's back at the cabin she took a shower" Lou replied

"Shoot! I forgot my jacket!" Xander said running back.

Lou goes to Zuri and says, "Should we tell Xander that Emma is changing in the Cabin?"

"Eh. He'll find out soon enough" Zuri says scoring a goal in foosball.

"YES I WIN!" She yells.

Xander opens the Cabin door.

He finds Emma in her pastel pink bra and panties comparing outfits.

Emma turns around and notices Xander.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shuts the bathroom door screaming her head off.

Xander runs out of the cabin and jumps in the lake.

* * *

While the whole cabin plays cards.

Emma asks, "Where's Xander?"

"I think he's hanging out with Mark from the Chipmunks Cabin" Jorge says letting another one rip.

The rest of the cabin puts on a face mask trying to not smell the toxic fumes that came from Jorge's behind.

Emma grabs a few clothes and goes in the bathroom for a shower.

"Do you have a 5?" Zuri asks Tiffany

"Go Fish" She replies

Zuri, annoyed, picks up a card from the deck.

"Ravi do you have a 3?" Tiffany asks Ravi

"Go Fish" Ravi says thinking what he should ask Lou what card she has.

Then a girly scream comes from the bathroom.

Emma comes running out with eyes closed. She stuffs her face in her pillow and let's out a muffled scream.

"I'm so sorry Emma!" Xander says coming out of the shower with bubbly hair and a towel around his waist.

"GET BACK IN THE SHOWER!" Zuri shouts at him and throwing the deck of cards at him.

He quickly runs back in.

* * *

Emma sits outside alone watching the fire. After the crazy week full of incidents with Xander, she decided to avoid him. She really didn't want to but she think she needs it.

A blanket wraps around her. She turns her head and finds Xander giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for the crazy week" He says sitting next to her.

"It's fine" Emma replies.

A long silence.

"So...I was wondering if you want to—"

Emma interrupted him with a kiss.

"I'd love to" she says.

"Great" He smiles at her.

After all the incidents...this was the best thing that happened between the two of them.


End file.
